The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University is an NCI-designated, university-based, matrix cancer center conducting a broad range of multidisciplinary clinical, laboratory and population science research. The Lurie Cancer Center integrates the expertise and resources of the Feinberg School of Medicine (Chicago Campus) and its affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the University's Evanston Campus. Established in 1974, the Lurie Cancer Center functions as a full organizational unit with the status of a department of the Feinberg School of Medicine. Since its inception, the Lurie Cancer Center has been dedicated to the process of discovery, advancing medical knowledge and providing compassionate, state-of-the-art cancer care, and conducting community outreach and survivorship programs as reflected in the following goals: 1. To conduct and support cancer research and to integrate cancer-related research throughout the University 2. To coordinate and integrate cancer-related activities of the University including community outreach initiatives 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs 4. To promote and participate in state-of-the-art care of cancer patients at the affiliated hospitals, and 5. To develop and implement initiatives in cancer prevention and control research